The Alpha War
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: "When Asger disappeared, there was a power vacuum for the position of Alpha and the power that position held. Bard took advantage of that and assumed the Position of Alpha. Ever since, it's been...chaotic." Audun the Skycutter.


_**The Alpha War by Tigerdovefan34**_

_**Summary, Characters, and Prologue**_

_**Summary:**_ "When Asger disappeared, there was a power vacuum for the position of Alpha and the power that position held. Fritjof took advantage of that and assumed the Position of Alpha. Ever since, it's been...chaotic." Audun the Skycutter.

Set 250 Years after How to Train Your Dragon 3, Alpha of all Dragons, Toothless the Night Fury, has vanished without a trace and the Dragon that has taken his place is a brutal and Ruthless Tyrant known as Fritjof. After 45 years of his rule, Many Dragons rise up with one simple goal: Return Toothless to his rightful position as Alpha and oust the Pretender. Only problem is the whereabouts of the legendary Dragon is unknown with there being little trace of where he could be. Five Years after The Alpha War began, it is still going strong but the Rebellion is losing morale and it is only a matter of Time before they all crack under the pressure. Hagen, a rebel who barely remembers his past as a Soldier of Fritjof, has one goal: Bring Toothless to the rebels to help fight for their freedom. At the same time, Bjarke must make a choice between his father, who was cowardly and fled 50 years ago, or Fritjof, a cruel Tyrant who practically raised him from birth. These two can decide the Destiny of the Hidden World and all of Dragon Kind and whether it'll be ruled by Peace, Stability, and Order, or War, Tyranny, and Chaos. As the final King of Dragons breathes his last, choices must be made to end the Alpha War and see who can truly control all of Dragon kind.

**Main Characters Name Meaning and who they are**

**Audun - Cloudjumper (Affluent Friend)**

**Asger - Toothless (Spear of God)**

**Asmund - Skullcrusher (Divine Protection)**

**Birger - Thornado (One Who Helps**

**Brant/Brandt - Barf and Belch (Sword)**

**Dusty - Meatlug (Tough like a stone of Thor)**

**Eira - Stormfly (Merciful)**

**Eydis - Light Fury (Goddess of Good Luck)**

**Erland - Sleuther (Outsider or Foreigner)**

**Gunhild - Windshear (Battle in War)**

**Osmond - Gaarf (Divine Protection)**

**Sigurd - Shattermaster (Guiding the Victory)**

**Gremju - Abomination**

**Svikari - Traitor**

**Fegurð - Beauty**

**Skrímsli - Monster**

**Fritjof - One who steals Peace**

**Bjarke - Bear**

**Hagen - The Highest Son**

* * *

In the dark, dark cave where nearly a peep was heard and barely anything at all, A Figure could be heard walking down a straight line. The cave was a simple design, for as you see, while many caves had designs and caverns that ran on forever and various dead ends, This Cave had a simple path forward deeper into it for it was a Prison with a single Prisoner. This single Prisoner was the sole reason the figure was here. He would be a valuable asset to her master and was already a proven fighter due to what he did to belong here. The figure continued to walk down the path, her long claws making casual scrapes against the Solid Rock Floor, the scrapes echoing throughout the cave. '_This will be both easy and very fun_.' She thought as she continued to walk, two Monstrous Nightmare guards only a few feet in front of her. These weren't the only guards, of course. In total, there was perhaps 100 Guards excluding these one and the Warden. It would be a hard fight for everyone else, but not her or her master and it would not take long due to her magic.

"HALT!" A Guard ordered. The Dragoness stopped. The Guards walked forward, flame at the ready to kill this intruder. "State your business." The same guard demanded. It was apparent this figure wasn't sent by Alpha due to the mystery surrounding them but they needed to make sure. Silence reigned for a few moments before the figure raised a long, menacing claw and-

-began to write on the floor?

The Guard looked at the Writing. Norse Runes. He chuckled a bit. Of course they were talking with someone who knew how to write that language. The reason was unknown but he had a guest. "I think we got ourselves a mute." He said to his colleague who nodded and laughed in agreement. The Dragoness growled as she finished her writing, eager to watch these guards die for their hubris. The Guards continued to laugh for a few minutes before one realized the figure had stopped writing. Looking down at what they wrote, a sudden fear rose in his belly as he slowly looked back at her figure, her eyes as cold as ice...why hadn't he noticed her eyes before.

"ᚨᛁᚱ ᛁᛋ ᚨ ᚠᛁᚲᚴᛚᛖ ᛏᚺᛁᚾᚷ, ᚠᛟᚱ ᛁᛏ ᚲᚨᚾ ᛖᚨᛋᛁᛚᚤ ᚡᚨᚾᛁᛋᚺ"

Almost immediately, the guards felt a choking sensation in their throats. As they gripped their throats, gasping for air that would never come, the Dragoness passed them, a cruel smirk on her face. Her purple scales almost glowed at the pleasure she got from killing two Monstrous Nightmares with just her magic. Her claws made loud _Click Clacks_ as she continued to walk down the path. Then several Growls came around her. She looked around. Many of the guards were now mobilizing on her. Around 30 Nadders, 20 Gronckles, 20 Zipplebacks, 20 Nightmares, 9 Singewings, and a Skrill were what stood between her and the Warden, who was most likely guarding her target. She gathered a large smile. Let the bloodbath commence.

A rather large Nadder was the first to charge at her, it's orange and purple scales making it look gorgeous while the spines looked ready to kill. The Dragoness simply rolled out of the way of the spines that were thrown her way before immediately jumping at the nadder and in a quick instant, slashing it's throat. The Dragon collapsed as it choked and gurgled on its own life fluid, gasping for air that wouldn't come again. There was then a twitch, a second twitch, a kick, and then the Dragon laid still. Dead. The guards charged at her all at once. something she very much expected. She jumped up, laded on the back of a Nightmare and used her long claws to rip its throat out, before going on to a Singewing, clawing the stomach of the dragon very deep into the skin, blood pouring out of it. Her next target was a Zippleback. Using her razor sharp claws to full effectiveness, she blinded the gas head before she began clawing at the base of the neck for the spark head. After a few strikes, she pulled the Head clean off it's neck, effectively killing that half of the Dragon as the neck stump fell onto the Ground. She focused on the Blinded head and bit at the Chin of the Dragon, ripping through Hide and scales and getting to the soft flesh that was under the scales. With so much force that it could rip the fat straight off a Killer Whale, She pulled back, ripping the hide and scales of chin, leaving exposed soft flesh, which she immediately blasted with her signature Red Fire. The remaining head roared in pain as it's chin and slowly it's brain was being roasted. She couldn't keep her attention on the Zippleback, however, as a Gronckle immediately charged her, hoping to get the jump on her. She simply grinned jumped in the air, used her wing to go backward by a bit, blasted the back of the head of the Gronckle with her fire, then crashed down on it and ripped the top of it's head until only the flesh under the armor was seen.

This continued as she quickly killed the guards, killing each one with extraordinary ease. One would believe that she would eventually tire or the numbers would overwhelm her, but with her long claws keeping the Guards at bay, and with her going into a fierce adrenaline rush, there was no stopping her. After 7 Minutes, the last Nadder fell, killed instantly by a point blank fire blast in the face after it's eyes had been torn to shreds. The Skrill was the last guard to defeat and she knew it was going to be an easy win. She gave an evil growl before smiling and charging straight at the last guard of the prison. The Skrill, knowing how deadly she was at close combat after seeing all of his friends killed by her very quickly, gave off a large blast of lightning, which hit her cloak instantly and caused her to light aflame. She quickly removed the cloak and before the Skrill could even react, the Dragoness jumped on his stomach and bit down on his neck, crushing the windpipe almost instantly. As the dragon squirmed and spasmed from the lack of Oxygen, the Dragoness walked away, the cruel smile still on her face as blood dripped from both her mouth and her claws, soaking wherever she was going in a deep crimson red.

Soon, she saw the Warden, a Black and Gold Rumblehorn, standing in front of her. The warden growled and she gave a slight growl back. "You killed them like they were animals. They were Dragons. They had dreams, love, ambition." The Warden Growled at her. Silence. "You killed them as if they were yaks." The Warden growled again, getting angrier. Silence from the Dragoness, except the drip of the blood of the guards from her mouth and claws. "Your goal is to reach our prisoner and free him for whatever deeds you want." It wasn't a question. Silence. Silence is what reigned for a few minutes more before the Warden sighed. "I won't let you do that. You'll have to kill me first." He said, getting in the classic Rumblehorn charging position. Minutes before the Rumblehorn hit the stranger, she jumped upwards, diving over him, and then shot him with a intensely burning plasma blast on the back, splitting the spine of the Rumblehorn with ease. The warden collapsed, shock and fear plastered on his face. "W-what did you do to me?! What-" He was cut off as the Stranger blasted him point blank with her hottest plasma blast, burning right into the brain of the Rumblehorn, which became Mush upon contact.

With all Dragons who could've stopped her dead, she continued to walk forward, eventually reaching an opening, which she walked into. It wasn't long before the echoes of her claws hitting the floor got the occupant's attention. The occupant's wild green eyes opened and stared at the dragoness walking into his cell. He gave a simple growl and for a second, the dragoness stepped back, some level of fear on her face before she regained herself. She needed to do this. For her master, for if she returned empty handed...she shuddered at what he would do to her. "Greetings, Gremju. I am sure you feel most excited about your new rescue." She hummed arrogantly, momentarily forgetting her fear to make the Gremju believe her to not be scared of him. Gremju only gave what seemed like the faintest of huffs before settling down and closing his eyes.

"Fegurð, I see you have come here. Mocking me because Móðir and Faðir are still ashamed of their little mál? Hvenær verður þú að læra? I will not fall to your mockery. Ég mun vera frjáls einn daginn and when I am, enginn verður öruggur, especially those demonic hálf systkini of mine." Gremju spoke angrily. Fegurð knew that being locked up ever since you were 10 was probably something that would enrage you but she feared him for many reasons. She closely watched his Tail, full of spikes, before walking up to his chains and, using her fire, blasted it, freeing him from his prison and allowing him movement for was probably the first time in decades.

"Gremju, I am no longer loyal to that Kjúklingur. He abandoned us many years ago. I serve a new master now. Fritjof, and he has requested you aid him." Fegurð spoke calmly before adding "and I am no longer called Fegurð. I left that name and has taken the one Asmund gave me before Fritjof turned him to stone to be a part of his collection. It's Svikari."

"Traitor, eh? I always had you pinged as one. En hvers vegna frelsa mig? What does this _Fritjof_ want with me?" Gremju's eyes continued to pierce Svikari's soul, but she ignored it. She needed to get him to Fritjof now, while the rebel's weren't in the vicinity of the prison.

"I cannot explain anything to you right now, Gremju, but just know that Fritjof needs a general and you are the one with the most promise to lead his armies to victory. That is what you will know to now. The rest can be explained once we arrive."

"Allt í lagi. Ég mun bíða þangað til við komum á áfangastað okkar. Once there, I demand answers." Gremju hissed at her before walking to the entrance, not even taking notice of the many dead guards that littered the path. Skivari could only shake her head. She knew that Gremju was possibly insane but Fritjof wanted him to be a general and by gods, he was going to get Gremju to command his forces. Still, she had a feeling that all of this will backfire eventually. She gulped and began walking to the entrance, where Gremju was taking off, ready to lead him to meet the Alpha and explain everything fully. Maybe the future was bright after all, with a monster on their side, how could they lose?

* * *

**ᚨᛁᚱ ᛁᛋ ᚨ ᚠᛁᚲᚴᛚᛖ ᛏᚺᛁᚾᚷ, ᚠᛟᚱ ᛁᛏ ᚲᚨᚾ ᛖᚨᛋᛁᛚᚤ ᚡᚨᚾᛁᛋᚺ** \- Air is a fickle thing, for it can easily vanish

Móðir - Mother

Faðir - Father

mál - Affair

venær verður þú að læra? - When will you learn?

Ég mun vera frjáls einn daginn - I will be free one day

enginn verður öruggur - No one will be safe

hálf systkini - Half Siblings

Allt í lagi. Ég mun bíða þangað til við komum á áfangastað okkar. - Alright. I will wait until we arrive at our destination.

**Prologue of The Alpha War finished. Tell me what you think and I will begin work on the next chapter ASAP. Will also be doing a review of HTTYD3 so keep an eye out for that. Have fun!**


End file.
